


Love Hurts (Like A Thorn In Your Side)

by theretroprincess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Gotham City Sirens, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theretroprincess/pseuds/theretroprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy has always had feelings for Harley and now, they're starting to get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts (Like A Thorn In Your Side)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago and toyed with the idea of expanding it. But here it is, in its raw form.  
> Harley & Ivy are my favourite ship and I don't understand why people don't write about them more often.

Harley. She didn't know what it was about that girl that affected her. Whenever she was around, her heart sped up, her mouth went dry. She felt like she was dying. Ivy felt like she was going to fucking explode inside.   
Every time she touched her. Every time she looked at her. It was like she had a blow torch held to her skin. It was incinerating her, eating everything up: her legs, her thighs, her stomach, her arms, her neck, everything. And all Harley can do is smile at Ivy. And when she smiles so sweetly, Ivy can't help but wonder if she's sadistic—does she know it hurts? She can't know. If she knew, she wouldn't be doing it. Right?  
Harley had never exactly been the sharpest tool in the shed. She was still with her precious, Mistah J. Her puddin'. And it killed Ivy to see her best friend treated that way. She felt like she was going to wither up and die if she had to clean up her best friends wounds again.  
Every few nights, Harley would show up at Ivy's door, covered in blood and crying hysterically. She couldn't turn her away, so she opened her home to the clown princess of crime. She tended to her wounds and held her as she cried herself to sleep. And every night, Ivy would whisper into her ear about how much she was loved and how she wouldn't ever lay a finger on her. But her whisperings went unheard and Harley always crawled back to The Joker the next day. Ivy's heart broke every time this happened. There she was, someone that loved Harley with all of her heart, but the blonde couldn't see it. And if she did, she didn't feel the same at all. How could she? She always returned to the man that treated her like a rag doll. The man that carved a J into her hip as a sign of affection. The man that used her time and time again.  
She always went back to him.

Ivy was just waiting for the day when Harley stopped coming round. The day when Joker's work was finally done and her best friend lay in the ground, becoming compost. She dreaded that day, but it was coming. And for once, she was powerless to stop it.


End file.
